1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable hydraulic lift step stool for raising handicapped patients to an elevated location and more particularly pertains to raising patients to an elevated location such as an examining table or an x-ray table through a hydraulic lift step stool which is portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for lifting and transporting patients in a hospital is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting and transporting handicapped patients in a hospital heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting patients or transporting them in hospitals or other health care facilities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,812 to DeWeese a travel-lift chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,873 to Bridges discloses an electrically operated lift stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,555 to Johansson discloses a patient lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,096 to Jones discloses a stepping stool with elevating platform and controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,723 to Bratton discloses a patient riser.
In this respect, the portable hydraulic lift step stool for raising handicapped patients to an elevated location according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising patients to an elevated location such as an examining table or an x-ray table through a hydraulic lift step stool which is portable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved devices such as the portable hydraulic lift step stool for raising handicapped patients to an elevated location which can be used for raising patients to an elevated location such as an examining table or an x-ray table through a hydraulic lift step stool which is portable. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.